A New Promise
by EveLove13
Summary: Sum: Neji dies during the Retrieval arc and request Naruto to protect Hinata and He gives Naruto a gift. Better than what it sounds like, and I DO NOT OWN NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Sum: Neji dies during the Retrieval arc and request Naruto to protect Hinata and He gives Naruto a gift. **

Naruto huffed and puffed out air. He was about to drop. He looked across the river to the boy he once thought of as a brother. Now, he didn't know. He wanted him to come back. For Sasuke to get back to being his emo friend that even though they acted like they hated each other, there was a bond there. Naruto wasn't stupid though, the chance of them going back is gone. Suddenly he felt a presence next to him. He turned to face the pale eyes of Neji.

"Naruto are you alright?" Naruto didn't respond, he let his injuries speak for themselves. Over to Sasuke, he narrowed his eyes at the brown haired Hyuga. He didn't have time for another opponent. While Neji was inspecting Naruto's injuries, Sasuke readied a chidori. Sasuke ran towards Neji. Before the Hyuga could dodge, Sasuke ran his lightning covered hand through Neji.

"NEJI!" Naruto screamed in anguish. He delivered a kick to Sasuke before he could pull his hand back. Neji fell, but before he could go in the water, Naruto caught him.

"Naru..to?" Tears fell off of Naruto's face.

"Yes Neji?" Neji's hand reached up and touched Naruto's face.

"You changed me, and I wish I had a longer time to be a changed person. I..I wish I was there for Hinata... Promise me, you'll be there for her." Naruto nodded his head furiously.

"I will Neji, I will."

"And I want you, to have my eyes… goodbye Naru...to…." Neji's body went limp and the life faded from his eyes. Naruto closed his eyes and grit his teeth. He didn't know Neji all too well. And anyone around them would call them acquaintances at best. But goddammit he was a friend to Naruto.

"**Do you want revenge." **He heard the demon fox's voice.

"Yes." The fox grinned.

"**Then let me control you." **

"No, You won't control me! I'll control you!" He started to siphon power from the Fox getting astonishment in response.

"**NO! You are but a pathetic mortal!" **Naruto didn't let up, and used the Fox's power against Sasuke. Naruto, now blinded with rage, wanted nothing more than to kill the Uchiha. He used unimaginable speed, he rammed his hand into Sasuke's stomach. Using the extra long fingernails, he ripped a chunk of skin off of Sasuke. He then jumped back and not letting Sasuke breath, Naruto readied a rasengan that was powered by the demonic chakra. He went to shove the rasengan into the exposed insides of Sasuke but before he could. A person who he couldn't see grabbed Sasuke and escaped.

This caused Naruto to be even more enraged. He let out a loud roar of mixed emotions, rage, anguish, disappointment, he then passed out. In about an hour Kakashi came to the area and looked upon the scene in despair. Had it really come this far. Sasuke killed someone just for the chance to train for more power. He couldn't help but feel like he let down his deceased friend '_Obito__, I have failed the last of your family'_

* * *

_The next day_

Naruto woke up with a gasp, scaring the nurse next to him. He was wearing a plain white shirt and black shorts. He looked around, noticing that he was in a hospital. '_I hate hospitals'_

"Good, you're awake, Hokage-sama wanted to speak to you as soon as you woke up." The nurse left the room and came back with Tsunade and Shizune.

"Naruto, I'm glad you're alright. You are alright, right?" Though she played it off as joke, she was extremely worried about her surrogate grandson, he just witness his former best friend kill another one of his other friends. Naruto stared forward at the wall,as if he was in shock, for a moment before responding.

"He kiled him, Sasuke killed Neji." Naruto clenched his fist, gripping the sheets of the hospital bed. Tsunade sighed and put her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, in the Shinobi world, sacrifices have to be made and friends die. It's just reality." Naruto hit her hand away and gripped his head in emotional pain.

"BUT WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" Naruto cried, tears fell like rain. His words were what he truly felt, Neji was the Hyuga prodigy and he was just a loudmouthed, blonde haired nobody. Suddenly a small voice spoke up.

"Naruto?" Naruto choked, his eyes went wide. His other teammate, whom he had promised that he'd bring Sasuke back to. He failed her, was that the only thing that he could do in his life, fail? He couldn't even bring himself to look at her.

"S-sakura-chan…. I'm sorry I-I couldn't bring-" He was interrupted by his pink haired friend running up and hugging him. She didn't care anymore, Sasuke had killed somebody. She was just really glad that he didn't kill Naruto too.

"Naruto, Sasuke-ku..san killed Neji and he almost killed you. What I saw in Sasuke before, is gone." Naruto returned the hug and cried softly into her shoulder while she whispered comforting words to him. Tsunade hated to break up the comfort session they were having, because it's what Naruto needed but she coughed to bring attention to herself.

"Naruto, what was the last words of Neji Hyuga?" Sakura and Naruto stopped hugging and he brought his attention to the hokage. That's right Neji's last words, he could give a damn about getting Neji's eyes, but he would make good on the promise to be there for Hinata.

"Neji had two last request, That i'd protect Hinata and that his eyes be given to me." Tsunade's eyes went wide. Give Neji's eyes to Naruto, As far as she knew a Hyuga has never requested their eyes be put inside a non Hyuga

"Naruto are you sure, those were his exact words?" Naruto nodded his head. Before Tsunade could process the new information, an Anbu appeared.

"Hokage-sama the council has requested a meeting." Tsunade sighed, she knew what it was going to be about and she dreaded it.

"Tell them to wait a few hours. I have a procedure to do." The Anbu nodded and left. Naruto's eyes widened at the realization of what Tsunade was going to do.

"Baa-chan your gonna-" Tsunade raised her hand and finished his sentence.

"I'm going to transplant Neji's eyes into yours." Sakura finally realized what was happening and gasped.

"Shizune bring Naruto to the operation room while I prepare for the procedure." Shizune nodded her head.

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

* * *

_After the procedure_

Naruto was sitting up straight on the edge of the bed with bandages covering his eyes. Tsunade moved Naruto's hands to grip a mirror.

"Okay Naruto, you can remove the bandages." Naruto removed the bandages but was completely surprised. What he expected to have was the Byakugan, what he did have was completely different. It glowed a bright blue with a white flower design in it.

"**Y-you're have Hagoromo's chakra? Impossible, the only people who have that is the Ootsukis or the...reincarnations." **The fox just who this child was, Ashura and Indra, Hashirama and Madara, Naruto and Sasuke. '_**then that means the Uchiha has the ability to awaken the rinnegan' **_Tsunade looked just as surprised as Naruto.

"What is that?" Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know, but the fox said that I have some guy named Hagoromo." The Kyuubi recovered from his shock and explained more.

"**Kit, those eyes mean your more than just a pathetic human. You have the chakra of my father, the sage of the six paths. This is what happens when someone with his chakra is given the Byakugan."**

"The Kyuubi says I have the chakra of the Sage of Six paths and that's why the Byakugan changed." Tsunade's jaw dropped. The Sage of Six Paths? Even she believed that the man was a myth, Just how much of a child of prophecy was this brat? Her surprise was cut short by an Anbu appearing.

"Hokage-sama, the council is getting antsy and demanding you appear now." Naruto decided to weigh in on the matter.

"Tsunade I will go with and I request that Hinata, Sakura, and the retrieval team appear too." Naruto never called her by her name and this told her that he was completely serious. This is something that he wanted more than anything. He wanted them to witness what type of village they were working for.

"Ok Naruto, Let's go."

As Naruto and Tsunade, plus the people Naruto requested, entered the meeting room, all they could hear was shouts. Tsunade took her and Naruto, who had kept his eyes closed since leaving the operation room, stood next to her.

"ALRIGHT YOU IDIOTS, SHUT UP!" and the room promptly.

"Danzo would you care to tell me the purpose of this meeting." Danzo coughed to clear his throat and gave an explanation.

"Actually Hokage-sama, we have already voted and even with your vote against it the other side would still win." Danzo pointed to Naruto. "We voted to banish Naruto Uzumaki from the Hidden Leaf Village."

The genin group that was brought erupted into yells.

"What! What the hell!" Kiba

"What did he even do?!" Choji

"W-w-why?!" Hinata

"You can't do this!" Shikamaru

"This is deplorable." Shino

Sakura though, she slammed her fist into the wall, leaving a smashed wall board.

"Just who the hell do you think you are!" before any of the council could retort their insults, they heard a clapping noise coming from Naruto.

"Good job, Honestly I thought you'd go all the way and go for the whole," Naruto made a hand slicing neck motion. "On me but maybe you do have a heart deep down." Naruto chuckled. Tsunade was very confused.

"Wait a minute, wouldn't you want him to stay. He's a jinchuuriki, why would you want that kind of power to walk out of your hands." Danzo chuckled evilly.

"I want controllable power."

The other elder, Homura, voiced his opinion."Naruto is a walking Bomb that could blow up this entire village. He obviously has no control over the kyuubi. We all felt it's power from here during his fight with the Uchiha."

"The Demon Tried to kill the last loyal Uchiha!" One of the villagers yelled. Naruto opened his eyes for less than a second and the villager flew out the window. Everybody looked at the window in astonishment, then turned to Naruto, '_He/it couldn't have done that. right?'_

"He isn't loyal anymore dumbass!" Naruto yelled. The room erupted into shouts again but it was stopped by Sakura.

"If Naruto leaves I do too!" Yelled Sakura. She's had enough of them calling the boy that has shown her so much kindness, a demon or monster. They didn't know about him, sure she didn't know why they couldn't him those things, but that wasn't who he was. Her mother, who was the head of the civilian, slammed her hands down on the table that was in front of her.

"Sakura Haruno, stop defending the monster!" Sakura shook her head in defiance.

"NO! Naruto has shown more kindness and love to me than you have my entire life!" She pointed an accusing finger at her mom. Hinata decided to speak up too.

"I-I will leave too." People looked to Hiashi for a response.

"If that is what you wish." Hinata's widened and she gained a smile as her father finally gave her freedom. Danzo has had enough though.

"Enough, You can't leave because you will be hunted down as missing nin! Now stop this foolishness." Tsunade smirked.

"Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga, you are now stripped of your rank and you are now a civilian, free to go wherever and with whomever you want." This caused a gasp from most people in the room. Naruto faced towards his two female friends.

"This is your last chance." Naruto received a hug as an answer from the Hyuga, but Naruto didn't know because his eyes were still closed. He tilted his head.

"Sakura or Hinata?" Hinata giggled.

"It's me and I think I speak for both me and her when I say that we are happy to leave with you." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"She's right Naruto, we _want _to leave with you, because we care about you." Danzo looked upon the scene with disappointment.

"Fine, You have 5 hours till you will be forced out. Gather your things and say goodbye to your nonexistent loved ones." Tsunade sighed.

"Alright meeting is adjourned." Most people left but Tsunade ordered the genin and former genin to stay. Tsunade gave Naruto a tight hug. With tears in her eyes she said.

"I'm sorry Naruto but my hands are tied." Naruto shook his head and put his arms around the crying woman who had come to think of as a grandmother.

"It's ok Baa-chan, I don't blame you." This only made her cry more and hug him more tightly.

Kiba clenched his fist and punched the wall.

"DAMMIT, I wish we could do more!" Naruto smiled at his friend.

"You wanna know something you can do. Is when you grow up and you become apart of this system. You can change it from the inside." Finally Shikamaru's curiosity got the better of him and he asked the question on his mind.

"Naruto why have you been keeping your eyes closed." Shino nodded in agreement,

"Yes I have been wondering that too." Naruto looked to Tsunade, who he could sense nodded her head. He looked towards his friends and opened his eyes, they looked at his eyes with pure astonishment.

"A doujutsu!? How did you get that?" Shino questioned.

"Neji gave me his eyes and after the procedure, they looked like this." Hinata was very confused.

"But that's not the Byakugan, what is it?" Tsunade listened to this as she was curious what Naruto would call it.

"It's called the Tenseigan."

* * *

**(A/N Ok so this will be me just describing how powerful the Tenseigan is in this fanfic so let's go.**

**The tenseigan allows the manipulation of gravity/ the deva path.**

**It allows the summoning of the Truth Seeking Balls, not just in Chakra mode.**

**Gives the user the Asura path.**

**Gives the user all five chakra natures.**

**GIves the user the ability to go into chakra mode.**

**Nullifies all genjutsu including Tsukiyomi.**

**Gives the user the ability to absorb chakra.**

**If you can't tell this is gonna be a OP! Naruto fanfic.**


	2. Response NOT A CHAPTER

**(This is a response to the review by Norvier, umm thank you for not just saying it's trash. I did not know the aspect about the caged bird seal that seals away the Byakugan, so that's my fault. Also Naruto is a reincarnation of Ashura so he would have Hagoromo's chakra. When a person has the chakra of the Sage and also has the Byakugan, it gives them the tenseigan. Same goes for the rinnegan but just with the Sharingan. Though Madara achieved it late in his life, He still achieved it. Also me detailing the powers of the tenseigan was in an A/N not in the story itself. I do agree with you that I need to slow down and put more detail. This is only my second story so I'm learning as I go. I HAVE REVISED THE FIRST CHAPTER, I think I just was trying to get it done with because it was late. Please go reread)**


End file.
